fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FateAlbane/CasTrope Chaos - Pre Session 2
All tropes I can find for the Castle Chaos adventure, a narrative taking place in the World of Greifor (known by some as "the Geo-Ysustrata"). This story is a part of the EVOLVERSE. (EDIT: Mostly done.) '' Pre-Session 2 - "Clouds may have been harmed in the making of this." Shout-Out - You'll be seeing a looooooooot of those to Touhou here. This one session borders on even being a Homage/Affectionate Parody to the series in some senses. Expy - Miko to Reimu; Serpens to Clownpiece. Light the Way - Miko's Aurament is Light, which among other things helps with her Danmaku or can fully avert the Frickin' Laser Beams trope with the Laseray sorcery of Sirius. Blow you Away - More than anyone else in the story, Serpens abuses this trope in as many manners as she can think of. Given her extensive domain of the Wind Aurament and Sorcery based around it, it is a justified trope. Miko - As one can see, not only is Miko this archetype, her backstory and fighting moves are also influenced by it... And she is literally named after this trope. However (if the question marks in her profile are anything to go by), it could be a case of others calling her by occupation/title instead of her actual name. Dragons Up the Yin Yang - The go-shintai of Miko's shrine fits this trope, being aptly named the Yin-Yang Orb. Weaponized Ball/Swiss Army Weapon - The shrine maiden can use her Orb in combat, both as a projectile, "either firing or swatting it at her opponents", and as a shield. It can also be turned into a communication device. In the Blood - Only those of Miko's bloodline/clan can use the powers of the aforementioned Orb or wield it as a weapon. Charged Attack - Quoted straight from the Orb's description in her profile: Paper Talisman - As a shrine maiden, Miko carries these as equipment and also incorporates them in her fighting style, along with sealing needles and other items effective in fighting against Youkai, evil or otherwise supernatural entities and foes. Youkai - Though not exactly all that common around the parts of the world where this story takes place (unless of course if you count the ones living in somewhat isolated/secret villages and locations, like Yamato's pals, kitsunes and such), youkais of legend and beings similar to them are very much present in the lands of Greifor. From an objective standpoint, Miko's occupation as Youkai exterminator is not all that different from that of an speciliazed adventurer. Functional Magic - Auraments classify as Inherent Gifts (though how much one can achieve with them does depend on honing skills/refining Energeia with training). Sorcery is more around the lines of Rule Magic. Little Miss Badass - Serpens looks like a harmless and little girl with wings . Until one flap of those clears the sky of literally every cloud out there. And that's without even mentioning what she was up to before... Flight - Both Miko and Serpens can do this. The former likely learned the skill through sorcery or some personal skill (the exact means are left vague). The latter employs either her wings, the Aurament of wind or both. I believe I can Fly - Averted. While in the setting as a whole (and especially among Wind users) there are many who can use Flight, it's still a rare and particularly handy ability to have. In fact, in the main book, it takes quite a while (nearly two volumes) until even a single member of the main team knows how to freely fly - in spite of Demetrius being an innate Wind user. Here, Miko is also the only one in the main team who can fly. Floating Continent - Alluded to by the narrative. This also happens to be a continuity nod to the events in the book, since Sephiria Lechaos was the one who raised it to serve as her Mobile Headquarters around the globe (About one or two seasons ago, judging by in-verse). She's been unseen and inactive ever since, though (this place being just as imperceptible and inaccessible). The combined might of the regent spirits is what prevented this event from becoming even more of a disaster. Razor Wind - Some of Serpens' attacks (like her ''Razor Void: Armada) are this. It also gets literally identified as the "kamaitachi move" from youkais of legend (rather than just a species of youkai) by the narrative. Calling your Attacks - Both Miko and her opponent seem very fond of this trope. Later characters also do this. Sometimes justified in that there are several Sorcery based moves that recquire either incantation or the user to speak their name for the effect to manifest (it is not relevant whether the target hears it or not, because it's more of an "enforcing a command to the world" kind of thing). Superstition Episode - Invoked by the narrative. Miko says she's hoping for Good Fortune from the gods at the beginning, only for her to be reminded that this can be the formula to get a bad one by virtue of Fortuna being too much of a whimsical goddess. The shrine maiden herself lampshades "tempting Fate" - Almost immediately after, Serpens intercepts her. Winds of Destiny, Change - As someone with ties to The Divine, Miko's prayers can either channel blessings from the Gods or generate miracles - depending on how long she prays and the situation she finds herself in. Miracles by definition can either work Fate's purpose or favor it to take some kind of "branching pathway" out of a present situation. Though not quite apparent in the story, this is what made Miko come across Gwen partway through her battle with Serpens. Sinister Silhouettes - Serpens gets a peculiar case of this. During her first appearance, she's invisible so her voice is the only indicator of her presence at first. However, the clouds surrounding her actually form the silhouette/outline of her body to Miko before the enemy properly reveals herself. Invisibility - Serpens abuses this power in many, many ways. All manners and applications of it are her usual "go-to" move. Holy Hand Grenade - Miko having several Holy Powers was a cause of concern for Serpens, who was seemingly instructed to prevent anyone else with such powers to come by (on top of Gwen, who also has some of this trope going on). Such powers happen to be particularly effective against corrupted and evil beings. Only the Pure of Heart - How much a divine being wants someone to make vows varies from one deity to another, but many of them are *very* fond of this trope. Which is why classes of adventurers/occupations that gain actual powers based on their beliefs (or shrine maidens like Miko) tend to gain appreciation or respect from the divine they serve as well. Make no mistake, though: The inversion of this trope is not unheard of, given the existence of Malevolent Deities. Woman in White - Miko is dressed in a shrine maiden outfit, but most of its fabric is entirely white in its color as opposed to the usual combination of white and red. Gold and White are Divine - Self-explanatory. High Altitude Battle - Miko vs Serpens starts as this, all the way over the clouds - until the shrine Maiden gets launched to the ground and her opponent gives chase, being struck out of the air herself shortly afterwards. Laughably Evil - Nep-Serp starts getting a few shades of this here with her lame puns every now and then along with her overall attitude and antics about her own job. This trope only comes full force later on though, during her "fight" against Aucta in Pre-Session 4. As lampshaded by Alhazred: The Baby of the Bunch - To the Alhazred Unit. Reaches the point where she happens to be the team member who doesn't show nearly as much formality as the others when she speaks to Alhazred. On the other hand, she's frequently teased/not taken as seriously as she would want by said others. Enfant Terrible - All cuteness and silliness aside, Nep-Serp nuked almost every other adventurer that came through the forest. On her own. She also excels at assassination and as a Isfetiamat Enforcer, is later revealed to be competent enough to destroy entire guilds... On her own. Wutai - Miko comes from a foreign land to where the story takes place (the continent of Daldarei). In Miko's homeland youkai are much more common, shrine maidens are more well known and they also have skills considered generally foreign around these parts. Vice-versa is also true. Sister Gwen believes she came from the continent of Leherendas, since it's the one that matches said description (abundant with Pagodas and Samurai, to boot). Spam Attack - Both Miko and her opponent are prone to doing this in combat with their danmaku. Miko can employ the Beam Spam variation with some of her skills, while Serpens spams the already mentioned Razor Winds. Both of their methods overlap with Magic Missile Storm. Flechette Storm - Miko can do this by raining her sealing needles on the opponent. Healing Hands - Sister Gwen is a practitioner of Restorer's Sorcery, which focuses mainly on healing and other effects to help one's allies in battle. White Magic - Being a follower of the Gods and shrine maiden, the source of several of Miko's powers qualify her for this. It was also a plot point that Serpens wasn't happy/figured her master wouldn't be happy about it. As mentioned in the trope above, Gwendolyn also uses this. Actually, I am Her - An odd variation/inversion of this happens when Gwendolyn comes across Miko for the first time, worried about her wounds. Miko doesn't know at first that she's the one approaching. Once she gets better and takes a more clear look on her, she recognizes Gwen. The latter is the one to get surprised until she remembers her name and looks are pretty well-known by now. Killed Mid-Sentence - Sister Gwen seems to get a case of this when - right as she speaks about hearing Miko's story - Nep-serp returns and shoots her with a concentrated Air Bullet while she's distracted talking. She happened to survive because "good thing she prepared barriers before she left home." Tranquil Fury - Though the Sister did survive, Miko didn't know that so her apparent death triggers this on her and backfires horribly on Serpens when the Shrine Maiden sees it happen. Serpens gets a perpetual death glare directed at her, which eventually turns into an empty expression for the rest of the battle. Post-Victory Collapse - After a prolonged use of her strongest skill Maiden of Paradise and a clash of Energeia against Serpens by the end of their long battle, Miko wins their battle. Only then does the shrine maiden reach her limits, falling exhausted to recover and catch her breath. Detect Evil - Given the ties Miko has to the Divine and how sister Gwen is close to nature, both of the girls can still feel remnants of Dragnar's (and Chaos) vile energy within the city after the evil Knight has already left. Barrier Warrior - The trope that justifies Gwen mainly mostly getting "the headache of her life" from the surprise attack. She had protective barriers cast on her before setting out for her mission so they acted like Deflector Shields to some extent. Nature Spirit - Sister Gwen, who is a Dryad. Being a high-fantasy kind of setting, it should also go without saying that there are several Nature Spirits of many, many kinds in this world. The most notorious are the Regent Spirits, representative of each Aurament and deities of Nature. Little Miss Badass - Nep-Serp was raised and trained by Alhazred herself. As a result, she is one of her closest associates and has undying loyalty to the Unit's leader. Villain Teleportation - First displayed by Dragnar and his hellish steed, then by Alhazred here as she takes Serpens away. In a later session, Chimeriad Helen also demonstrates it. Pretty much every member of the Alhazred Unit seems to follow this trope way or another. Villain: Exit, Stage Left - Reconstructed with Alhazred doing it for Serpens (who was in no condition to pull this trope, herself). Alhazred herself was perfectly fine when she met Miko, but still had no intention of fighting her after she was already exhausted from the prior fight - the only reason she was there was "to take a troublesome child (Serpens) back home" and tend to her wounds. Category:Blog posts